Andre (AFL game)
Andre (アンドレ Andore), known in anime as Andre Forstadt (アンドレ・フォルスタット Andre Forusutatto), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Andre is a game collector who lives in the second floor of apartment. He is best friends with Benedikt. Unlike Benedikt, Andre rarely speaks, and quite introverted. As the player raises friendship with him, he does become less of an introvert and more accepting of one's idol efforts. Cheryl the tennis player seems to adore Andre, although they are very different in personality. If the main character has at least 10.000 HP for both Cheryl and Andre but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Andre lives inside his room at the 2nd floor of apartment. He takes shorter visits every Sunday, preferring to stay inside the apartment. No one to socialize, he rarely spends any time outside of apartment or Grvnefeld Park. If the player marries Andre, he will move in to the player's house. He rarely ventures outside, but does take a break walking around the Lime Ranch barn. On Mondays, he prefers to stay around house yard. If Andre marries Cheryl, he will move his belongings to Cheryl's House. He takes shorter visits to Lime Ranch. No one to socialize, he rarely spends any time outside Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad, Andre will stay home regardless whether he is single or married. Plus once he is married, regardless to whom, his room in apartment will be gift to the supermarket cashier man inside Mall of Bayern. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Cheryl' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Andre's room *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 10,000 HP or more Go into the 2nd floor of apartment when Andre is inside, and you will see him playing his own game. He says that playing game is a lot of time for one person, so he was just decorating figures. He hopes that he is not bothering you. Choice 1: It's a big help! (+2000 HP) Andre blushes and thinks you're being sweet. It seems that you're doing just fine on your own. Andre then asks you what is your name, as he seems to have forgotten. Andre admits that he not good at remembering names, but he sure to remember yours. Choice 2: No, not at all. (-1000 HP) He's relieved to hear that he isn't bothering you. 2-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment lobby *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 20,000 HP or more *Klaudia has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Andre's 1-Symbol Event Walk into the apartment lobby and you will find Klaudia and Andre. The theorist explains that she is trying to write an article about figure gaming, and the kid here is a game collector. She asks if the player can help her with her report too. After the interview, Klaudia thanks the player for their cooperation and then leaves. Andre hopes that it was okay with you for him to bring her to the barn. He sorry that you got roped into it too. Choice 1: Why did you bring her here? (-2000 HP) He's sorry again for bringing her here. Andre admits that the player shows up during the interview was a big help to him, as he not a very talkative person. Choice 2: It was actually fun. (+2000 HP) Andre is impressed, as he not very good at talking. He blushes and admits that this is an experience he should have at least once. 3-Symbol Event *Grvnefeld Park *10:00 to 14:00 *Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Andre has 30,000 HP or more *Christian has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Andre's 2-Symbol Event Christian has been cornered by a wandering cow, and the little boy is ready to rumble with the bovine. Before Christian has a chance to braul with the snuggling cow, Andre appears to stop the cow's advances. Christian is amazed at Nichika's magic touch. This cow got loose from his farm again and somehow ended up in Grvnefeld Park. Choice 1: Good thing it wasn't hurt. (+3000 HP) Andre smiles and agrees with you. He is glad that you were concerned about the cow. Choice 2: That cow is a troublemaker. (-3000 HP) Andre says that it is his fault that the cow got loose, and apologises for the problem. 4-Symbol Event *Walk into your house *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Andre's 3-Symbol Event Inside your house, Andre will ask if you like talking with him. He wonders if you get bored, and is puzzled as to why you spend so much time with him. Choice 1: (-4000 HP) He thinks you are okay to have your own reasons. Andre apologises for asking such a goofy question. Choice 2: (+5000 HP) Andre is pleased to hear that from the player. He is not good around others, but talking with the player makes him very happy. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Before 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Andre's symbol events *You are going steady with Andre When you wake up in the morning, Andre will stop by the Player's House to ask on a date. Instead of regular dialogue, Andre asks if the Player is free to hang out later. If the Player accepts, Andre will ask them to meet him in Grvnefeld Park at 16:00. If the player rejects his response, they will lose symbol points with Andre. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk about collecting figures. Andre asks if the player likes to playing games. Answer with "Yes, I do." to make Andre become happy. The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Andre, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. The children you get from marrying Andre act introverted yet friendly. They will have dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and somewhat light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. His children looks are similar to Cheryl's; also similar to Benedikt, Ilse, and Melanie - but with a little bit darker color. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Fourth Romance Event between Andre and Cheryl, but they have Andre (or Cheryl) at 60,000 DP (9 FS). Andre likes the player more than Cheryl (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Andre and Cheryl bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Cheryl is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, Andre is expecting Cheryl to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. Andre comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for Andre, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Cheryl is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to home respectively. 2-Romance Event *Donau Apartment, Andre's room *20:00 to 21:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbols) Cheryl stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Andre is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Andre what got him interested in this type of music. Ivan explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents used to sit and listen to the records together. Andre hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Cheryl thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Andre has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After awhile, Cheryl thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. 3-Romance Event *The gym room inside PPA *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) Andre: (Turns to see Cheryl in the house entrance) "Oh, it's you... Cheryl." Cheryl: (Sways arms) "No, I came to see you today!" (Smiles) Andre: (Shrugs) "Okay... I'll give you one of my tennis rackets..." (Hands her a tennis racket) Cheryl: "Wow, you come to play too? It's really fun!♥" Andre: (Shrugs again) "You do have a refined racket, I-I'll give you that..." Cheryl: (Shocked) "Oops! I forgot! That's not why I came here! I wanted you to play something you can..." (Takes a tennis ball) Andre: (Shakes his head) "Uh... I've had...experience...in the past with your tennis, you know..." Cheryl: "I know! But I was really, really careful this time, so I think it'll be fine!" Andre: "R-Really...? Um... Did you... triple-check your style of play? You... sure it's good...?" Cheryl: (Looks depressed and shakes her head) "I put my heart and soul into it... just one catch, please!" Andre: (Take the tennis racket and plays it slowly) "Ouch!" (Presses his hand) Cheryl: (Sweats nervously) "H-how was it?" Andre: (Shakes his head) "Words... can barely describe it, but I'll try... It has the texture of sandpaper... it's way too sweet, and it's so thick that I don't think I can even play it..." Cheryl: (Cries) "Waaaahhhh! Why would you say that?!" Andre: "I-I'm sorry, I'm just... going to catch it on the ground. Is that okay...?" Cheryl: (Glares and stomps her foot angrily) "Spit it out?! What? Why you even ASKING me? Andre, you're so MEAN!" (Runs out of the park) 4-Romance Event *Inside Cheryl's room at her house *15:00 to 18:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbols) Cheryl: "...H-Here, Andre. Please take this!" Andre: "Um... a... Flower Jewel. W-what...?! A-Are you... popping the question...?!" *Cheryl nods* Andre: "Woah! But, why...?" Cheryl: "Because... I mean... I'm... in... in love... with you, Andre..." Andre: "T-that's... a lie. You... don't love me, you love my... skills, r-right...?!" Cheryl: "S-So what? What's wrong with falling in love with your tennis skill?! Andre, you're emotionless, shy, taciturn and I hate you!" Andre: "Um... How am I to blame...?" Cheryl: "But... But... your skill is the best! I wanna practice every day... I-it's not like I worked so hard to find that Flower Jewel or anything! Andre, you idiot!" Andre: "... ... ... I-I didn't say I wouldn't accept it, you airhead..." 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Andre and Cheryl will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Andre and Cheryl asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy gym to see Andre and Cheryl's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Cheryl's House in Engelstein Fields and go inside her room on the northern side door. When the player enters Cheryl's bedroom it looks like Cheryl feels unwell. Andre and Cheryl as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Marius. Marius will only appear in game if Andre and Cheryl already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters